deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryūko Matoi
Ryuko Matoi is the main protagonist of the anime series Kill la Kill. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akame vs. Ryūko Matoi * Ryūko Matoi vs Black★Gold Saw * Ryuko Matoi vs Guyver * Jotaro Kujo vs Ryūko Matoi * Ryuko Matoi vs. Kyoko Sakura * Raiden VS Ryuko Matoi * Ryuko Matoi vs Masane Amaha * Ryuko Matoi VS Sailor Uranus * Ryuko Matoi vs. Shadow the Hedgehog * Simon the Digger vs. Ryuko Matoi * Ryūko Matoi vs Stocking Anarchy * Wolverine vs. Ryuko Matoi * Ryuko Matoi vs X-23 * Zelos Wilder vs Ryuko Matoi * Ragna The Bloodedge Vs Ryuko Matoi Possible Opponents * Jasper (Steven Universe) * Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) * Saber/Arturia Pendragon (Fate/Stay Night) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Undyne (Undertale) History Ryuko Matoi is the 17-year-old daughter of Isshin Matoi, whose name is Soichiro Kiryuin who faked his death to develop a counter measure to stop the madness orchestrated by his wife Ragyo and her Revocs clothing company of sacrificing the Earth to alien parasites called Life-Fibers. But Isshin is murdered by Ragyo's aide Nui Harime and Ryuko, finding one half of a giant pair of scissors and a sentient school uniform, embarks on quest for answers and revenge that leads her to Honnouji Academy. Though butting heads with Honnouji's student president Satsuki Kiryuin over taking credit for Isshin's death, Ryuko gradually learns of their sisterly ties and that they are both on the same side with her quest to avenge their father becoming a mission to save the world from Ragyo. Death Battle Info Revealed to have been infused with Life Fibers when she was newly born, assumed to have died from the process, Ryuko displays near-superhuman strength in taking on multiple One-Star students and later human-powered Covers by herself. It is also Ryuko's nature as a hybrid that gives her superhuman resilience and healing along with the ability to synchronize with Senketsu. She is a genius in combat, although she mainly relies on her fighting instinct. Due to being a Life Fiber and Human hybrid, she is able to survive her heart being pulled out from her, and regenerating from it Weapons and Equipment * Scissors Blade/Rending Scissors: A weapon designed by Isshin to weapon to destroy Life Fibers. While Ryuko started off with one half of the scissors, she regains the other half and uses the weapon at its full power. Senketsu * Senketsu is a Kamui, a being of pure Life-Fibers in the form of a girl's school uniform that Isshin createed from Ryuko's DNA. As a Kamui's composition is 100% Life-Fibers, able to absorb Life-Fibers from a defeated opponent's destroyed uniform, Senketsu requires blood to be active and for Ryuko to use his powers in Life Fibers Synchronize mode and the combat-oriented modes. Because of their similar DNA and mutual trust, Ryuko's symbiosis with Senketsu enhances her natural physical abilities to great levels of strength and speed. Feats Early in the Series, without Senketsu: * She tanks attacks from Mako with her fight club uniform without any serious injuries. Mako is capable of this strength * Effortlessly swats several one star Goku uniform students, who are all capable of superhuman feats and said uniforms can also be made to be tougher than steel. * Very dexterous with her scissor blade Life Fiber Synchronize: * Tanks a strike from a 2 star Goku uniform user. It should be noted that there is a massive power climb between stars. * Takes a LOT of punishment from Satsuki with Junketsu * Much faster than she was earlier on. Even at this point in the series, she is capable of triple digit mach speeds (Massively Hypersonic). * Defeated each member Satsuki's elite four at least once, all of whom are the most powerful fighting force (barring Satsuki) that Satsuki has to offer * Made large craters in her first fight with Satsuki and generated shockwaves True Life Fiber Synchronize: * Resisted Mind Stitching and should be resistant to Mind Control. * Can spin her scissor blades in a way that makes it act like a shield * Metaphorically and literally disarming Nui Harime. * Managed to damage Ragyo Kiryuin * Survived being bisected by Ragyo * Able to fly, and is agile even while flying * Outpaced even Nui Harime, who in the past was able defeat her and the Elite Four with mostly that same speed. She was even able to vanish from the eyesight of her. Twice. * Even without Senketsu, she gives Nui Harime a fight * With Satsuki's assistance, was able to defeat Shinra Koketsu Ragyo * [https://gfycat.com/ImmaculateSlowAntelope Even WITH Junketsu stitched to her, and being stated that if she tried to take it off, she would die, she literally takes Junketsu off piece by piece, and survived it.] (2) What is impressive is that she suffered no lasting injuries. * Despite not using Senketsu, she puts up a valiant effort against Shinra Koketsu Ragyo Senketsu Kisaragi: * Defeated Ragyo while they were fighting in Space * Near the end of the series, she can move and fight at quadruple digit mach speeds. Possibly higher, but it should be in the quadruple digit machs at the least. * Fast enough to fly straight to Outer Space extremely quickly * Regenerated from being impaled by Life Fiber domination Ragyo * She seems to be perfectly capable of fighting and even breathing in Space * Destroyed the Lifefibers that surrounded almost the entire Earth. This feat is likely continental level, as it destroyed all of the life fibers surrounding the planet, but arean't as thick as the surface of the planet itself (Multi Continent) * Survives descent from orbit, albeit with assistance, after Senketsu burned up Flaws * Short temper, which can adverse effects on Senketsu if Ryuko goes berserk. In addition, she doesn't have full control of herself if she is going berserk. * As a human/Life fiber being, while able to heal from any fatal injury, Ryuki can be killed if her heart is destroyed * As she can be headstrong and impulsive, which was exploited when she was defeated by Nui Harime on their first battle Respect Threads * https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/2bldbp/respect_ry%C5%ABko_matoi/ Gallery Ryuko Matoi wearing Senketsu.jpg|''Ryuko Matoi wearing Senketsu'' Kill-la-Kill-Wallpaper-Matoi-Ryuuko.jpg kill_la_kill45.jpg Senketsu_Senjin_(Sketch).png|Senketsu Senjin Senketsu_Shippu_(Sketch).png|Senketsu Shippu Who Should Ryuko Matoi Fight If She Is In Death Battle? Masane Amaha (Witchblade) Akame (Akame Ga Kill) Black★Gold Saw (Black Rock Shooter) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Female Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Japan Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Magical Girls Category:Teenagers Category:Kill la Kill Combatants Category:Kadokawa Shoten Characters